


Brought the Sky Down

by Team Free Will (bloodofpyke)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/Team%20Free%20Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at various points up until the season four finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brought the Sky Down

She was sick of Hell, sick of the burning in the back of her throat, sick of feeling like a caged animal always looking for holes in the fence, sick of sucking down scorched air.

The Seals had been her way out; her way of freeing herself from Hell, or freeing Hell from her, she couldn’t be sure, but the result was the same: she was getting out. She could already taste the fresh air, could already feel the sun on her skin, and what had been her heart beat faster. She was nobody’s thing to chain up.

***

“Lilith,” growled Dean and she was elated. The Winchester boys had always been so much _fun_ to play with, and Dean the most fun of all.

“That’s me,” she purred, prowling the motel room, no longer a caged animal, now a predator. She grinned, stretching out in her borrowed skin. “Where’s your baby brother tonight, Dean? Off hitting the books?”

Dean didn’t answer, but the clenched jaw told her all she needed to know. Lilith tossed her head back and laughed, the sound bursting forth like a gunshot. “Oh he _is,_ isn’t he? Oh Dean, you know that you won’t be able to beat me, right?” She walked over to him, draped her arms over his shoulder and leaned in, breathing in his ear. “Only a few Seals left to go, and then it’s Hell on Earth. See you at the welcoming party, honey.” She was still smiling on her way out.

***

“Lilith.” Another motel room, another growled statement from a Winchester.

“Sam,” she returned, hands running over her new body. This one was prettier than the last, but she almost missed the little girl, it had been _fun_ taking over the innocent.

“What do you want?” The words were stilted, forced out between teeth.

“To offer a truce.” She saw the surprise in his eyes for the fleetest moment, and continued. “Turns out I don’t survive this war and, well, I didn’t do all this just to _die.”_

***

She choked on those words later, at a run-down convent in Maryland.

She watched Sam’s eyes turn black, heard the rush of death, and smiled, lips stretching across skin, eyes glinting with a fire.

_At least I got to the party in time._


End file.
